


A cold Night and a winter's embrace

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Smut, Uni!Tross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not wearing any pants.” Trott pointed out with a smirk.<br/>“You are though.”<br/>“Well, you gonna sort that out or what.”<br/>“Fuck yes.” Ross breathed, pulling their lips back together with more passion that the slow idle brushes of lips before, this time pulling Trott’s lower lip between his teeth, nibbling and pulling as his free hand trailed lower, to Trott’s thigh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cold Night and a winter's embrace

It was with a smile that Ross fell into Trott’s life. It wasn’t a huge grin, it was just a polite nod when they first met outside their dorm. Within the first the minutes Trott had figured out that Ross wasn’t the overly energetic talking type but he was pretty funny when he wanted to be. Of course, it was awkward, but they had both taken Film & Animation so they could stick together instead of bumbling through the lectures with no one to talk to. It also wasn’t an immediate attraction, they were just really close from the beginning what with practically sitting on each other playing video games, eating together, and Trott was pretty sure at some point they’d even fallen asleep on the sofa together after working relentlessly on an assignment.  
What really got Trott absolutely infatuated with Ross though, was his lips. The way Ross would concentrate and bite them, lick them, play with them. It was a habit, but it was one Trott noticed every time the guy bit down when lost in his thoughts.  
It was also Ross’s eyes. The light electric blue seemed to glow when Ross talked about something he loved, lighting up to become a washed out grey when they were caught in the sunshine.  
His hair, so dark and short but something Trott definitely wanted to pull his hands through while crying out Ross’s name…oh the things Trott wanted to do to Ross. Trott was sure that sometimes Ross would look at him and blush, but maybe it was his imagination. There was always something between them though, but neither of them were bold enough to make that move.  
They were friends and Ross had never mentioned anything other than being as straight as a lamppost, so Trott would just hope the feelings would leave. That didn’t stop him thinking about Ross most of the time though _and_ the constant ‘fake’ flirting topped off his worries with a tiny bit of hurt.  


Like now, for instance. The boiler for the dorms had broken down, at Christmas of all times, and no amount of jumpers were going to stop Trott from shivering relentlessly.  
“Mate, are you really that cold?” Ross asked from across the room, putting his book down to look at Trott.  
“Of course not.”  
“I can see you shaking from here.”  
“Stop staring at me then.”  
“I love how you get so grouchy when you’re cold and tired.” Ross grumbled. For a moment he just looked at Trott helplessly before checking the time and standing up with a sigh.  
“What!” Trott protested, offended, but his mind kept racing over how Ross said he had loved him. But it was just sarcasm, as per the usual with Ross, but the thought of being loved by Ross had certainly warmed him up a little.  
“It’s 10, you’re tired, let’s go to bed.” Ross said, rubbing a hand over his face as he stretched and yawned. His shirt rode up a little and Trott felt his face heat up as he saw a trail of dark hair leading down to Ross’s-  
“Trott? Hello? The cold really must be getting to you…”  
“Wait, I only have a summer quilt, how the hell am I going to be warm under that?” Trott argued, crossing his arms but following Ross down the small corridor anyway.  
“You bring it to my room and we share a bed.”  
“What.” Trott said blankly, stunned.  
“Trott, we’ve known each other for 2 years now and I know what you’re like with no sleep. Go get your quilt.” Ross said and with a wink he walked into his room.  
Trott stood there for a second before mumbling ‘yeah, yeah, sure’ while his mind was left reeling and he felt slightly dizzy. He would be in the same bed as Ross. A huge smile broke his face as he thought of lying next to him, maybe their legs would brush, maybe Ross would ‘accidently’ roll over and bump him-  
_“Stop.”_ Trott thought. “ _Don’t get a head of yourself. He’s a friend, and that’s it.”_  
Trott debated wearing pyjamas but finally decided if he was going to be in the same bed anything else was irrelevant. He stripped down to his boxers as usual and grabbed his quilt and his pillow. When he walked into Ross’s room he saw him already under the quilt with the most hilariously psychotic look on his face.  
“Just boxers?”  
Trott could feel himself flush as he pointedly ignored Ross who he could see was topless.  
“Come to bed, Trotty.”  
“Fuck off, Ross.”  
“Don’t you mean, fuck me?”  
“Ross, I swear, one more word…” Trott warned as he spread his quilt on top of Ross’s then lifted up the covers.  
“Jesus Christ mate!”  
“What?”  
“You’re-well, you- fuck you! You can’t sleep _nude_ with me.” Trott rambled, but he to get under the covers anyway because the sight of Ross had filled him with too many ideas that was starting to provoke a reaction he didn’t want to have to explain.  
“You’re getting in though.”  
“Shut up or I’m going to make you sleep in the hallway.”  
“Ah, you don’t mean that, Trott.” Ross replied, crossing his arms behind his head, half knocking his elbow into Trott’s face. “You love me too much.”  
_“You don’t know half of it…”_ Trott thought, but aloud he said, “I think you’re a twat.”  
“Well I think you’re a prick.”  
“Whore.”  
Ross mock gasped, then smirked, “Only with you babe.”  
“Shut up and go to sleep.” Trott grumbled, thanking the lord it was dark and that Ross couldn’t see the blush he knew was on his cheeks and the small bulge in his underwear he really didn’t want to admit was there.  
“Fine, night, Trott.”  
“Night, Ross.” Trott whispered, yawning as his head hit the pillow. At first he lay ridged, hoping not to knock Ross but soon he was warm and reassured by the light snores that Ross was asleep. Tentatively, he laid back little by little and fully rested himself against Ross, who was sleeping on his side.  
_“Spooning. I’m actually spooning with him.”_ Trott thought, giddy but ultimately sleepy. He found his eyes drooping and before long he was completely asleep, almost in Ross’s arms.

  
  
That morning Trott woke up happily as he realised that Ross was still in bed, but he could tell Ross was awake. More so, Ross had laid his arm over Trott’s side, filling Trott with butterflies that he tried to ignore, hoping that if he kept his breathing smooth and even Ross would stay there for a little while longer. Concentrating a little more, Trott could feel Ross’s thumb gently run over his hips slowly, rhythmically.  
From somewhere in his mind Trott drew up a tiny amount of courage and moved his free hand to lay on top of Ross’s. For a second Trott held his breath and his stomach felt like it had left him entirely but Ross turned his hand to intertwine their fingers together. The grin on Trott’s face felt like it hurt his cheeks but he didn’t care.  
“Trott?” Ross whispered against Trott’s back, voice gruff with residual sleep.  
“Yeah?”  
“It’s Christmas day.”  
“I know.”  
Then Trott felt Ross pull his hip so Trott was laying on his back and Ross had propped himself up to move above him. Ross stared at Trott until Trott had to look away, blushing. If this was a dream God let it get better.  
“Merry Christmas.”  
Then Ross dipped his head to press his lips ever so gently to Trott’s.  
A flood on senses kicked off in Trott’s head starting with Ross’s chapped and dry lips brushing over his, a small moment where Ross pulled back to lick his lips sheepishly, Ross’s hand on Trott’s hip and the one supporting him by Trott’s head. The heat Trott felt as he pulled Ross down to him, a little carelessly, their noses bumped and Trott lifted himself a little off the bed, pushing himself up to meet more of Ross, to feel the closeness and never let it go.  
“Trott… you okay with…this?” Ross murmured, using his thumb to pull gently at Trott’s boxers. It was then that Trott remembered Ross was completely naked.  
“I’m more than okay with it.” He smiled, lifting the leg closest to Ross, pressing against thigh.  
“I guess it’s pretty sudden but I wanna say that I’ve liked you for a while.”  
“I’ve liked you for longer.” Trott pointed out stubbornly, but the smile on his face betrayed him.  
“That’s good to know because I didn’t get you a present. You know, I’m pretty forgetful and all…”  
“Well how about my present be…” But Trott trailed off, his heart jumping as Ross pressed his lips to Trott’s jaw.  
“Be what, Trott?”  
“Well, uh, I mean if you want to, like – well -” Trott stuttered face heating up and Ross drew back to look at him.  
“It’s been 2 minutes and you’re already trying to get into my pants.”  
“You’re not wearing any pants.” Trott pointed out with a smirk.  
“You are though.”  
“Well, you gonna sort that out or what.”  
“Fuck yes.” Ross breathed, pulling their lips back together with more passion that the slow idle brushes of lips before, this time pulling Trott’s lower lip between his teeth, nibbling and pulling as his free hand trailed lower, to Trott’s thigh.  
Trott let his hand roam over Ross, one hand in his hair and the other on Ross’s waist as he moved closer, pushing them together, shivering when Ross brushes lightly against his crotch.  
Then all of a sudden Ross had rolled over and pulled Trott on top of him, albeit a little awkwardly, and Trott snorted as he repositioned himself to straddle Ross’ hips.  
“Hey, there’s a first for everything.” Ross defended, eyes wandering shamelessly over Trott’s chest.  
Trott bit his lip a little as he moved hips minutely, watching Ross’s face as the other tried and failed to hold his gasp.  
“Yes, and I’m gonna make you cum so hard you’ll be seeing stars.” Trott teased, his fingers running down Ross’s sides to rest at his hips.  
“Oh really?”  
“Just you watch.” Trott replied with a smirk, rocking his hips slowly while Ross shivered and grabbed Trott’s waist, pressing himself up against Trott’s arse.  
Trott then leant back down to press his lips to Ross’s throat, sucking gently at the skin while Ross pushed the waistband of his boxers down, cupping a hand around Trott’s arse and the other brushed his fingertips up Trott’s back. With an apologetic smile Trott sat up and awkwardly pulled of his boxers, dropping them on the floor. Sitting up again, Trott pressed the heel of his hand to the base of Ross’s cock, grinning darkly as Ross’s breath hitched and his hips jerked slightly.  
“I um, think I have some err…lube somewhere….” Ross mumbled, sitting up to rummage in his bedside table. Trott let his fingers stray to himself, gripping his semi-hard cock, tracing small circles just above his balls which made him suck in a deep breath, raising an eyebrow as Ross turned back with the bottle.  
“Fucking Christ Trott.” Ross husked, immediately uncapping the bottle and dipping his fingers in. “You height is certainly made up for…”  
Grinning, Trott led Ross’s finger to his cock, sighing when Ross twisted his hand against the base.  
“If you’re that impressed you better get to work.” Trott breathed, moving so Ross could kneel up comfortably then pressing his face into Ross’s neck as Ross tugged gently, breath hitching.  
Ross laughed breathily, his fingers brushing over the head of Trott’s cock as he moved his hand along the shaft, pulling a little harder when Trott cursed and jerked his hips forward.  
“Fucking hell, Ross, you’re not gonna break me.”  
“Stop being so impatient then.” Ross said with a smirk, his hand now moving rhythmically as Trott moaned, shifting as Ross put pressure on the underside of his cock.  
Trott dug his nails into Ross’s hips as he trusted into Ross’s palm, moans now falling from his lips among curses as he felt Ross use his other hand to cup his balls, leaning down a little while Trott grazed his teeth carefully along Ross’s collarbone.  
“Fuck, Ross, right like-oh fuck right there.” Trott gasped, rocking hard into Ross has he felt Ross’s grip become dizzyingly tight, his skin flushing as he felt himself stumble closer to orgasm. “Jesus Christ, Ross, go fucking faster-like- oh f-fuck-” Trott babbled, his brain clouding over as he dug his head into Ross’s neck.  
“Fucking hell, Trott, cum for me.” Ross breathed, the sight of Trott so uncontrollably thrusting into his hand then Trott throwing his head back, his eyes closed as he rocked into Ross.  
“R-Ross, I’m, oh fuck, like that, I’m – fuck!” Trott moaned, pleasure shooting through him as he came, eyes screwed shut while he rode out his orgasm, his hands on Ross’s shoulders while his eyes fluttered open to see Ross smirking at him.  
“You look so fucking amazing like that.” Ross whispered, closing the distance between them by sucking on Trott’s lips. A gasp escaped Ross’s lips as Trott suddenly shoved his hand between his thighs, pulling him tauntingly to the edge of the bed.  
“Trott?”  
“I said I was gonna make you see stars…” Trott said huskily, kneeling by the bed as Ross moved closer, his erection painstakingly close to Trott’s mouth. Instead, Trott trailed his tongue along Ross’s inner thigh, eliciting a grain from him.  
“Fuck, Trott, suck me off already.”  
“Stop being so impatient.” Trott said, smirking as Ross muttered ‘Fuck you’. Slowly, Trott pulled the foreskin back to expose the head, taking the tip of Ross’s cock in his mouth, lightly tracing the tip of his tongue over the slit in the head. As he moved slowly down he felt Ross move a hand into his hair, gripping lightly as Trott sucked gently, gasping as Trott moved down his cock.  
Swirling his tongue around the shaft, Trott used his free hand to grip Ross’s still lubed one for a second before moving his hand back to twist around the base of Ross’s cock. The groans tumbling from Ross’s mouth gave Trott the idea the hesitantly swallow around his cock. Ross tipped his head forwards, glancing down to see Trott’s darkened lips around himself as he accidently jerked his hips, holding himself back a little as Trott started to bob his head, his tongue running along the underside of Ross’s cock.  
“Holy fuck, Trott, could you, err, hollow your - fucking hell.” Ross gasped, his hand clenching involuntarily in Trott’s hair. Trott hummed against his cock, sending vibrations down his spine as Ross rocked gently into Trott’s mouth, his skin flushing as he felt himself clench.  
“I’m so fucking close, shit, Trott, I’m gonna, holy fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Ross stuttered, and as Trott hummed again he felt himself jerk, heat shooting down his cock as he came, pleasure rocking through him as Trott swirled his tongue gently and pleasurably lightly before he pulled Ross’s cock from his mouth.  
Trott’s reddened lips met Ross’s, the saltiness nothing to Ross as he let Trott push him down, his mind still reeling.  
“We should’ve done that so much earlier.” Ross whispered, his fingers tracing circles into Trott’s hip.  
“Well, we do have the rest of today…” Trott replied seductively.  
“Hmmm...first I need a cup of coffee though.” Ross said, raising an eyebrow as Trott huffed out a small laugh. “What?”  
“You would’ve thought that a blowie would be enough to wake you up.”  
“Well, maybe one more would do it.” Ross suggested, looking down to Trott with a grin.  
“Don’t push your luck mate.”  
“I could return the favour afterwards…”  
“How about now? I’m pretty sure a round two would wake _me_ up.” Trott purred, his fingers straying down Ross’s chest.  
“It would be my pleasure.” Ross husked, pushing Trott back down onto the bed with a sly grin on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some messy Tross, give the ship a little love <3


End file.
